


danganronpa - eight is fate (STRAYTEEZ DR AU)

by kdaperse



Category: ATEEZ, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Stray Kids
Genre: Affluent Progeny Choi Jongho, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Choi San Is Evil, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Death, Detective Park Seonghwa, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fashionista Kim Hongjoong, Fluff and Angst, Hitman Song Mingi, Hope vs. Despair, Inventor Kang Yeosang, Journalist Jeong Yunho, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Lucky Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, Murder Mystery, Musician Han Jisung, Other, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Protagonist Bang Chan, Serial Killer Choi San, Songwriter Seo Changbin, Taekwondo Master Choi San, Veterinarian Lee Minho | Lee Know, gamer lee felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse
Summary: The story revolves around Bang Chan, a student of Hope's Peak Academy. He, along with 15 other students, has been locked inside of Hope's Peak after a strange occurrence. Monokuma, the headmaster, told the class that the only way to escape, or graduate, school is to successfully kill a fellow classmate without being caught and to make it through a 'class trial'. If they're found out, they'll be executed, and if not, they graduate. It seems as if everyone else here has an 'Ultimate Talent', a talent they excel at, a talent they're bound to. Will he choose the right path, or the dreadfully wrong one?Dangan Ronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft and Team Danganronpa.ATEEZ belongs to KQ Entertainment.Stray Kids belongs to JYP Entertainment.This is a collab au series with @cherriyoko on Wattpad.Please support their release.© @kdaperse and @cherriyoko
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Hope and Despair; Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this! Also, be warned of slow af updates.

The gray concrete walls surround the campus. Flowerbeds are filled with carefree grass,  
each flower a different color, the sky seemed to give one last longing look, as if nodding  
goodbye.  
??? : (It's a pleasant day today.)  
??? : (It's almost time for the opening ceremony.)  
??? : (Ah, I guess I should introduce myself first.)  
??? : (I'm Bang Chan, and this is my first day at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy.)  
Chan : (It's also my first time showing off my ultimate talent to someone, even though It's  
nothing special, but, since It's something the academy really believes in, I choose to believe  
in it too. The talent I have is the only reason I was called here. Me? I'm nothing special  
without it. My talent is...)  
My talent is.....huh?  
As I spoke, the world warped, and my consciousness faded. My surroundings turned black,  
and I fell asleep.  
Chan : Huh? AhI woke up from what felt like a deep sleep, my head resting on a desk in an empty  
classroom. I slowly opened my eyes, peering around the room, and found someone else,  
seated on the desk in front of me. He seemed to be asleep, too.  
I slowly got up and walked towards him, and putting a hand on his shoulder, woke him up  
with a slight push.  
??? : Huh? Oh, he fell to the ground on his back with a sound and looked up towards me.  
??? : Where is this? Where am I? Who are?-

???: C-calm down! We're in the same situation here!

  
Taking my hand, he slowly got up.

  
??? : I'm sorry about that, I just got a little startled...  
Chan: Don't worry about it! I'm Bang Chan, what about you?  
??? : I'm Kim Hongjoong, the Ultimate Fashionista!  
Chan : Ultimate fashionista, huh?  
Hongjoong : Yep! Couldn't you tell?  
Chan : Oh, right! Now that you mention it, you sure are dressed fancy...  
Hongjoong : Of course! It's my job to dress fancy. An ultimate is bound to their talent.  
Chan : Oh, about that, I'm the Ultimate...  
Chan : ...the Ultimate..what again..?  
Hongjoong : What's wrong?  
Chan : That's strange...I don't seem to remember...  
Chan : No..that's not right...I must have been some kind of ultimate..but what..?  
Hongjoong : Hey, don't think about it too much! I'm sure you'll remember soon!  
Chan : Yeah, you're right. The bigger issue is...  
I looked around the classroom, which looked fairly ordinary.  
Hongjoong : Why did we wake up in a classroom?  
Chan : It's rather strange, isn't it? Why a classroom?  
Hongjoong : Oh wait! Is this Hope's Peak? I remember it was my first day today!  
Chan : You're right! It's the same with me. But, how did we get inside the classroom?  
Hongjoong : Maybe..we entered and decided to take a nap, we just don't remember?  
Chan : How do neither of us remember?  
Hongjoong : I suppose that's a point...  
Chan : Well, it's no good just staying in here.  
Hongjoong : Are you suggesting we should..explore?  
Chan : If this is Hope's Peak, there's nothing wrong with exploring, is it?  
Hongjoong : I guess..well, let's see how it is.  
We left the classroom and found ourselves in a hallway. The color green had been plastered  
on the wall, stretching from one end of the hallway to the other. Hongjoong kept making  
obvious remarks, like the green walls, the classrooms, and how this was indeed Hope's  
Peak.  
Suddenly, we heard an announcement. We turned to the monitor and saw something we  
never expected to see.  
"Ahem! Mic check! Mic check! Ahh, ahem! Students of Hope's Peak Academy,  
congratulations! Please make your way to the gymnasium for the opening ceremony!"  
Hongjoong : Hope's Peak! This is Hope's Peak!  
Chan: W-wait, that voice, and that silhouette!-  
Hongjoong : Don't worry about it! Come on!  
Chan: I said wait!  
He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the gym. When we entered the gym,  
everyone else was already there.  
I found myself in the gym. As I looked around, I saw dozens of people, all with a very  
the surprised look on their faces.  
??? : Hey! There are more people!  
??? : That's weird, how long do we have to wait?  
??? : Are there more people coming?  
??? : Hey, why are we here again?  
??? : All I remember is waking up in a classroom!  
??? : Who was that announcement, and why aren't they here?  
Chan : Hey, wait! Who are you guys, and why are there just 16 students here?  
??? : Who cares?  
??? : Wait, it might be better to be cautious about this. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but  
we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Park Seonghwa, the Ultimate Detective.  
Chan : Ultimate Detective, huh? I see-  
Seonghwa : Right.  
Chan : Well, you seem dependable. Any idea what's going on?  
Seonghwa : I can't say for sure till we examine everything. We were all brought here against  
our will, it looks like.  
Chan : I see! Being an ultimate detective while you're just a student must be stressful, huh?  
Seonghwa : It rather is, but I trust myself. Trust is the foundation for my talent.  
Chan: I hope you figure out what's up with this school...  
Seonghwa: You can depend on me, I promise.  
Chan : (This guy seems reliable! He also has a clear mindset!)  
??? : I'm Choi San, the Ultimate Taekwondo Master!  
Chan : Ultimate Taekwondo Master? That's...interesting!  
San : Not really, it's not any cliché story like fighting for days and finally overthrowing my  
master, I'm just top of the class.  
Chan : You must've trained a lot though! I mean  
San: Nah, it's weird, really. I was born a prodigy.  
Chan : Ah, uhm, I see. Well, that's wonderful!  
San : Meh, don't pretend to be interested!  
Chan : I'm sorry-?  
Chan : (This guy's a real pain. Moving on, I guess..)  
??? : Jung Wooyoung's the name, and dancing's the game! Consider yourself lucky to meet  
the Ultimate Dancer himself!  
Chan : The ultimate dancer! I've heard about you!  
Wooyoung : Hell yeah! I'm the one and only dancing gem in this world!  
Chan : That's wonderful! But, I don't recall ever seeing you perform...  
Wooyoung : Ah- well, that's a long story...  
Chan : I see...  
Wooyoung :...  
Chan : ...  
Chan : (Doesn't seem like he wants to talk anymore. Moving on?)  
??? : I'm Song Mingi...the Ultimate, uhh, Hitman.  
Chan : The ultimate..what?  
Mingi : D-don't react like that! I don't kill unless I'm paid and this is a school!  
Chan : That's a really dangerous ultimate talent...  
Mingi : I get that a lot, but uh, it's not like I chose it.  
Chan : I guess. When you have a talent, it's not like you can go back and change it.  
Mingi : Yeah, it's terrible, really.  
Chan : Well, you don't seem like a bad person at all.  
Mingi : Huh, really? Th-thank you!  
Chan : (Well, he seems like a nice guy...apart from his talent...I might as well keep my  
distance.)  
??? : I'm Seo Changbin, and I specialize in songwriting. I guess, since I am the Ultimate  
Songwriter, after all.  
Chan : A songwriter! Have you ever written songs for someone famous?  
Changbin : Of course, I am the ultimate songwriter!  
Chan : Hey, is it true? You must've worked with so many celebrities!  
Changbin : I am the ultimate songwriter after all...  
Chan : And, you must've worked with-  
Changbin : Jeez, I told you I'm the ultimate songwriter!  
Chan : Oh, you're right, I shouldn't have talked about people you've worked with. I'm sorry!  
I'll just focus on you!  
Changbin : Go ahead!  
Chan: ...  
Changbin: ...  
Chan : (He...doesn't really have any special qualities to be focusing on..aside from his  
incredibly dark clothing..)  
Chan : W-well, I like your dark style!  
Changbin: ...ah.  
Chan : (D-did I say something wrong?)  
Chan : (Never mind, I'm just making this more awkward..)  
??? : Wow! A songwriter too? Hey, hey, let's be friends! I'm Han Jisung, the Ultimate  
Musician! You should write me a song, and then  
Seonghwa : Do you mind keeping the introductions brief?  
Jisung : Yeah, yeah, whatever, sorry!  
Chan : Hey, Jisung! What kind of musician are you?  
Jisung : I'm an ultimate!  
Chan : Yeah, but what kind-  
Jisung : An ultimate!  
Chan : I mean, what do you specialize in?  
Jisung : Everything! Whether it's vocals, rapping, dance, instruments, production,  
composing, I can do everything!  
Chan : I see... well, you definitely deserve the title of Ultimate Musician, then.  
Jisung : Of course! Did you think I was some cheap knockoff? I have an actual talent, rather  
then relying on my looks or personality!  
Chan : ...  
Chan : (I never mentioned anything about that, oh well..)  
??? : Is it my turn? I'll go! I'm Jeong Yunho, the Ultimate Journalist! Nice to meet you!  
Chan : A journalist?  
Yunho : Correct! I usually write down whatever happens and report it to my news channel!  
Chan : You have a news channel?  
Yunho : It's called Anewz! Everyone knows it!  
Chan : (..well, I sure don't-)  
Yunho : I'm not that good at solving mysteries, but this is definitely a mysterious situation  
we're in! I have to write something good about it!  
Yunho : 16 students trapped in a school, my audience will go crazy!  
Chan : (Yeah... this isn't a time to be excited about all this.)  
??? : Kang Yeosang. Ultimate Inventor.  
Chan : Ultimate Inventor? What kind?  
Yeosang : Are you braindead? I invent.  
Chan : Ah, that was uncalled for! I was just curious what you've-  
Yeosang : Drones.  
Chan : Huh?  
Yeosang : I've invented a lot, but I specialize in drones.  
Chan : D-drones?  
Yeosang : It's a shame I don't have one of my drones right now. The world is absolutely in  
love with my drones!  
Chan : Drones aren't really that useful.  
Yeosang : What're you even saying? You're living in the era of technology! Do you have any  
idea what drones can do? They can deliver mail, parcels, people, even kill-  
Chan : Alright, alright! I'm sorry! You're a genius, okay?  
Yeosang : Meh, people like you piss me off. I'm not doing this for the world, really.  
Yeosang : I just invent things cuz I like to.  
Chan : (Well, then you're not really any help, but..)  
??? : Hello! I'm Hwang Hyunjin, the Ultimate Prince! I'm hoping we can be friends!  
Chan : What kind of talent is that?  
Hyunjin : Ah, that's the question I hate...  
Chan : Oh, I'm sorry.  
Hyunjin : Nah, suppose I ought to explain. I was born in a Royal family.  
Chan : Huh?  
Hyunjin : That's literally it.  
Chan : Wow, just being born in a Royal family is enough?  
Hyunjin : Well, it's not my choice. I hate being the Ultimate Prince anyway. I'm a good  
dancer and I'm a good person too, but I guess they're all overshadowed by my 'talent!'  
Chan : Ah, don't be so negative! I'm sure you've earned your talent yourself!  
Hyunjin : But how?  
Chan : Maybe, you've got better qualities than other Royal heirs! That's why you're an  
ultimate!  
Hyunjin : Well, saying that won't fix anything, really. But thanks! I'm really hoping that's the  
case.  
Chan : (I guess not everyone is happy with their talents, huh? But you've got no choice but to  
accept it. It is a part of you, after all. )  
??? : The name's Lee Minho, Ultimate Veterinarian, I suppose.  
Chan : Ultimate...Vet?  
Minho : I just take care of animals and treat them well. They all really like me for some  
reason.  
Chan : You must be an amazing person, then!  
Minho : Well, I'm just glad I have my cats right now.  
Chan : You have your...what-

He turned around to show me what was inside his backpack. I saw it clearly. Three cats.  
Inside his backpack.

Chan : Uhm..are pets allowed at Hope's Peak?  
Minho : If they're not, I'm going right back home.  
Chan : Aren't you bold...  
??? : Kim Seungmin. My talent is Ultimate Photographer. Nice to meet you or something.  
Chan : Ultimate photographer! I guess there's an ultimate for everything...  
Seungmin : You don't sound too happy, disappointed I won't be of any use?  
Chan : N-no, not really. You can take pictures for proof and all.  
Seungmin : I only photograph real people and scenery. I'm not a detective like Seonghwa  
over there.  
Chan : Well, your photos might help, though!  
Seungmin : Thanks. I'll try my best not to get in your way.  
Chan : (He sounds so...serious...but he doesn't seem like a bad person.)  
??? : Lee Felix! Ultimate Gamer! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all!  
Chan : Ultimate gamer! I'd say I'm not a pro at games, but I enjoy them!  
Felix : Really? What's your favorite game? Favorite gaming console? Favorite boss? Fav-  
Chan : H-hold on a sec! I just told you I'm not a pro!  
Felix : Ah, sorry! Sometimes, I tend to get overexcited...  
Chan : It's fine! Seems like you really enjoy your talent!  
Felix : Definitely! Did you say you like games too right? I'm looking forward to playing with you!  
I've even brought games for everyone!  
Chan : (He's really cheerful, and radiates this kind, positive aura. It seems to get along won't  
be that difficult!)  
???: Choi Jongho, and um, Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Don't worry about it too much.  
Chan: I don't really understand your talent...  
Jongho: I told you not to worry about it, but if you insist...  
Chan : ...  
Jongho : ...  
Chan : ...  
Jongho :...  
Jongho : I'm a rich heir.  
Chan :...  
Chan : Wait, that's it?  
Jongho : Yeah, sorry...  
Chan : Uhm...  
Chan : I'm sorry...  
Chan : (That was...awkward.)  
Hongjoong : I'm Kim Hongjoong! Ultimate Fashionista, if you couldn't tell!  
San : Ohh, and what about that absolutely average-looking boy right there?  
??? : Oh, Uhm, is it my turn? Sorry, I couldn't tell! I'm Yang Jeongin, and my talent isn't that  
interesting, but-  
San : Jeez! Just spit it out!  
Jeongin : I'm sorry! I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student!  
San : Luck? That's not a talent!  
Jeongin : Ah, I told you it's not that interesting  
San : Ehhh-nyways, what about...you?  
Chan : Ah, I'm Bang Chan.  
San : No talent?  
Chan : N-no! I'm sure I have a talent! It's just that I don't remember...  
San : So, no talent. No wonder you weren't speaking up! Must be embarrassing not having a  
talent around other ultimate students! Isn't it, Chan?  
Chan : Well...  
Seonghwa : Uhm, anyways, I see we're done with the introductions. I request you all to be  
careful.  
Wooyoung : Why? Isn't this just a school?  
Before we could continue, with a flash of light, the curtains were drawn, and we saw..  
A black and white stuffed bear emerges from the stage.  
"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! I am your headmaster, Monokuma!!"  
Changbin : What in the hell?  
Hyunjin : Hey, it's kind of cute!  
Jongho: Cute? It’s cute if you look at it the right way...or should I say left...  
Seonghwa : Is that...a stuffed animal?  
Monokuma : I am NOT a stuffed animal! I'm Monokuma!  
Monokuma : Ahh so, all of you chumps remember your talents?  
Minho: We’re asking the questions here. How the hell did we get here?  
Monokuma : Ooh, you don't remember? This is Hope's Peak Academy and-  
Yeosang : This must be a joke, right? Come on, it's not funny. We're wasting time. And just  
what is this bear?  
Monokuma : I SAID THIS IS HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY! MAYBE IF YOU SHUT UP, YOU’D  
ALL LEARN SOMETHING!!!  
Monokuma : Now then, I've updated the long-awaited student handbooks! Open it up!  
Chan : H-hey? What's that noise?  
I heard a beeping noise from my pocket, and everyone else seemed to hear one too. I took  
out what seemed like a tablet, covered in black and white patterns. This was the student  
handbook?

Seonghwa: This is the handbook?  
Jisung: It's more of a tablet to me.  
Chan: These are rules, rules of the...killing game?!  
Felix: In order to graduate you must...  
Hongjoong: Get away with murder?  
Yunho, sweating: THAT’S INSANE!  
Jeongin: This must be a joke! Right? Murder? No way!  
Monokuma : Ahh, you kids never learn. That's right! To graduate, you become the  
blackened!  
Seonghwa: Hey, what does "get away" with murder mean?  
Monokuma: Oh, it just means there's a class trial to make things more exciting! That's all!  
San: He wants us to commit the perfect crime. Sounds right up your alley, Detective.  
Chan: This isn't the time to be excited about all this!  
San: Despite it being crazy, we have nothing better to do.  
Monokuma: That's the spirit! Now then, have fun!  
Seonghwa continued to read the rules.  
Seonghwa: There are no nighttime rules. You may not eat food anywhere outside the dining  
hall. You may not kill anyone bare-handed. You may not lock your Ultimate labs. You may  
not sleep in another student's dormitory room. Violence against the headmaster is  
prohibited.  
Mingi: Bastard...no way this is real! I'll kill you, and it'll all be over!  
Chan: Wait, Mingi-

Before we could call out to him, he stomped up to Monokuma at the speed of light. It took a  
while for us to process what was happening. Mingi grabbed Monokuma by the neck and  
raised him in the air.

  
Mingi: Are you ready to die, bastard?  
Monokuma : Are you?  
Mingi : Wh-  
Seonghwa: NO, MINGI DON’T!!  
Hongjoong : Mingi! Throw it!  
Mingi : huh? oh.

Mingi threw Monokuma away, who exploded as soon as it reached the ground.  
Jeongin : Did it die? Is it dead?  
Another Monokuma, appearing: You can't kill me! Violence against the headmaster is strictly  
prohibited!  
Seonghwa : He's right. It's part of the rules. It also says here that he can multiply. Don't do  
anything reckless.  
Jeongin: Wait...there's another one!?  
Wooyoung: Jeez, you’re lucky he didn’t kill ya.  
Monokuma : Geez! Hurry up and start the killing! We're waiting, isn't that riiiight, San?  
San: Damn right. This shit’s gettin’ boring.  
Felix : WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE-  
Monokuma: Alright, you heard him! Go straight to your rooms, everyone! No loitering!  
And just like that, Monokuma disappeared.  
Seonghwa: Hey, we should check the school rules again.  
Seungmin: Didn’t we do that already?  
Seonghwa: Alright, just to be cautious...I hope none of you do anything reckless.  
Yunho: We’ll check it again when we go into our rooms. Don't worry!  
We disperse. I checked around my room first. After checking my room and finding nothing  
but a toolbox, I decided to check out the academy.  
Chan: I suppose there's nothing else to do.

-FREE TIME-  
When I stepped outside of his room, I saw Yunho walking around.  
Chan: Hey Yunho, what'cha doin?  
Yunho: I’m just thinking. Why did we get called here?  
Chan: Kidnapping sixteen ultimate students, bringing them to Hope's Peak and forcing them  
to kill each other, what is their objective?  
Yunho: I feel like if we ask Monokuma, he wouldn’t tell us anything.  
Chan : You're right. I was wondering if Monokuma was a robot, or if he was being controlled  
by someone.

Spend some time with Yunho?  
•Yes •No  
>Yes •No  
Yunho and I grew a little closer today.

Yunho: Do you think that one of us is controlling Monokuma? San’s pretty suspicious.  
Chan: San. He does seem like the obvious suspect. He and Monokuma seemed to get  
along well.  
Yunho: Then again, I don’t remember anything.  
Chan : It's weird... I'm the only one who doesn't remember my talent.  
Yunho: Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out eventually. Our talents are the least of our worries.  
Chan: I know you say that but... This is a killing game and we have a Taekwondo Master and  
Hitman too.  
Yunho: Meaning they know how to kill.  
Chan: I just hope they're not taking this too seriously.  
Monokuma Announcement: Mic testing! Ah, hello! You're all invited to the gym right now!  
Hurry, if you don't wanna die!  
Yunho: We’ll pick this up later. We gotta go.

—Friendship with Jeong Yunho has gone up to LVL 1.—


	2. The Collison Of Heaven And Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first blood had spilled...

We rushed to the gym, and slowly everyone gathered there.  
Monokuma : Now then! It's time for the long awaited motive!  
Seungmin : Motive..?  
Felix: What, you’re gonna convince us to kill?  
Monokuma : Most likely, yes! Though, I know one of you will do it eventually!  
Changbin: What’s that supposed to mean!?!  
Monokuma : Don't sweat it! Just go along with this motive! Now then, here comes!  
Once again, we heard a beeping sound. Seonghwa quickly took out his monopad, and read  
aloud.  
Seonghwa, : No privacy..?  
I saw it too. Written in big letters on his monopad, "No Privacy".  
Seungmin : Is this a joke? That's tooSan : It's about time it starts.  
Monokuma : That's right! Yes! Why can’t the rest of you be as enthusiastic as Mr. San there.  
Anyway, until someone dies, everyone will spend time together. Literally, and not the good  
type!  
Then, my monopad screen changed to a "matchmaker screen" showing a picture of me. And  
then, as if on Monokuma's cue, another student's showed up next to mine. Everyone was  
paired, and I was with....Choi San.  
Chan : Wh-what? This can't beSan grinned darkly at me from across the room. Walking up to me, he showed me his  
Monopad screen.  
San : This you?  
Chan : Uh..Yeah  
Chan : (I'm not sure how I should respond, but..I don't wanna piss him off for now)  
Monokuma: Every pair will go to a designated room. So please go to the locations on your  
Monopads!!  
I looked at his monopad, and gulped.  
Chan : Uhhh...our location is the..dining hall?  
San: Well, then what’re we waiting for?  
He started to walk off.  
Chan : Ah, wait!  
I followed behind San.  
All the pairs split off and went to different places.  
Chan : I don't really get what we have to doSan : It's obvious. Kill or be killed.  
Chan : Wh-what? Why would I kill you?  
San : Then, should I kill you instead?  
Chan : Stop messing around!  
San : Just kidding! You're so naive, Chan!  
Chan : That's not funny.  
San : Oh, it's really funny, trust me.  
Chan : Shouldn't we be checking the place?  
San : Alright, then check!  
Chan : Wh- you're not gonna help?  
San : Of course not. I have better things on my mind.  
Chan : Like what?  
San : Planning a murder.  
Chan : ...  
Chan : (This guy is seriously messed up. I suppose I have no choice but to do all the work by  
myself.)  
And so, I searched the place for anything suspicious while San lay down on the table, and  
watched me smugly. Though, all I found were some knives and cooking ingredients, I  
suppose it went well, because nobody died.  
Then, with a beeping sound, our monopads lightened up.  
San : Guess we gotta go back to the dorms, huh?  
San : What a shame, and we were just starting to have fun!  
Chan : I wasn't having f-fun!  
San : Who cares about you?  
Chan : ...Let's just leave.  
San and I walked towards our rooms, when we heard a loud noise come from the other side.  
Chan : Wh-what was that?  
San : Ignore it. It's probably Mr. Detective taking a shit.  
Chan : Uhm, I'm pretty sure it's anything but that.  
San : Lighten up! If you stay so gloomy, you might not even get the best killing game  
experience!  
Chan : I don't want a killing game!  
San : It doesn't matter what you want.  
Chan : What?  
San : Your choices don't matter.  
Chan : Well..that's true but, you can't just give in!  
San said nothing, and kept walking. We eventually reached the dormitory in silence, where  
we saw Seonghwa and Wooyoung, asleep outside their rooms.  
San : Uh-oh! Guess we gotta share a room!  
Chan : Hell no!  
San : Do you really hate me that much? I got the impression that we were best friends!  
Chan : Don't go making up everything!  
San : Fine, fine. We can't sleep in a room anyway.  
Chan : Right. Didn't the rules mention we can't sleep in someone else's room?  
San : Sad, huh? We'll just have to go to sleep outside the rooms! Well, sweet dreams,  
bucko!  
With a sigh, I closed my eyes.  
Then, as soon as I opened them, It was morning. Sunlight was shining through the  
transparent curtains. And as soon as I was about to get up...  
-•A body has been discovered!•-  
I stumbled back down, almost choking on my own saliva.  
Chan : San! San, wake up!  
San : Awh man... San : Wh-what is it?  
Chan : A b-body! A b-bod- The announcement continued.  
"After a certain amount of time which you may use however you like, a class trial will be  
held."  
San : A class trial? Does that mean?  
Chan : It has to be a lie! C-cmon!  
San : Hold up!  
By the time we reached the hallways, everyone else was running in the same direction with  
a fearful look.  
Felix: YOU’VE GOTTA COME TO THE COURTYARD QUICK!  
Chan : Don't tell me..so it really happened?  
When we reached the courtyard, the scene we never imagined would come true unfolded  
right in front of our eyes.  
There, in a pool of his own blood, lay Minho, dead.  
Chapter 1 Investigation  
Seonghwa: I saw this coming eventually. Everyone, get away from the body and try not to  
step in the blood.  
Chan : H-how can you stay so calm?  
Seonghwa : We can't investigate if we're not calm.  
Chan : Investigate? So you're really giving in?  
Seonghwa : I have my objective clear.  
Seonghwa : Listen, did you forget what the rules of the game are?  
Seonghwa : If we don't find out who killed him, we all die, don't we?  
Chan : W-well...  
Seonghwa : Minho's body's laying here. It won't be right to ignore it and pretend like it never  
happened. We need to bring him justice.  
Chan : I understand..I'll do my best to help you.  
San : Chan! Won't you investigate with me?  
Chan : ...  
Chan : (...I'm scared to refuse, but we're the only ones who can cover up each other's alibi.  
It's wiser to stick with him.)  
Chan : Uh, sure.  
San : Let's start with the body, then!  
Before San could lift his feet, a flash of black and white circled the room, and came to rest at  
the center.  
Felix : Monokuma!  
Monokuma : Before you start, I wanna give you something veeeery special!  
Yeosang : What now? Wasn't one death enough?  
Monokuma : Boo-hoo-hoo..I was thinking of helping you guys, but it seems like I've been  
rejected once again..  
Seungmin : Shut up and continue.  
Monokuma : Roger! I've prepared a very special Monokuma file for the first murder!  
Hyunjin : A..monokuma file? What's that?  
Monokuma : Ah, well, you see, it's a very special file that covers the important details exactly  
what happened!  
Chan : Then let me take a look!  
Monokuma : Eager as always!  
Monokuma handed me the Monokuma file, and everyone surrounded me to take a peek.  
Chan : Victim's name - Lee Minho, Talent Ultimate Veterinarian- this is..  
Seonghwa : It's like a police report and covers the details..  
San : Lemme have a look!  
Snatching the file from my hands, San read surprisingly loud.  
San : Cause of death - Only one fatal injury, blow to the head, so blunt force trauma.  
Estimated time of death..  
Seonghwa : 3:16 AM?  
Changbin : So, nighttime?  
Jisung : In the middle of the night?  
Chan : We..slept through all this?  
Jeongin : That's terrible!  
Seonghwa: We can't feel bad now. Minho would want us to find his killer and bring them to  
justice, wouldn't they?  
San : Ah, spoken like a true detective.  
Seonghwa : Ah, uhm..ahem, do any of you have any leads yet? Like...any idea what the  
murder weapon would be?  
Hyunjin : Probably something real heavy!  
Yunho: Gym equipment, maybe?  
Seonghwa : Alright, we need to go and take a look at them right now!  
Wooyoung: Ooh, I know! They should be in the warehouse! Seonghwa and I passed by the  
warehouse when we were heading back to our dorm!  
Seonghwa: He's right. We should go back and check if anything is out of place.  
It was ultimately decided that Seonghwa, San and I would check the warehouse and  
question everyone. The others would look for clues around the academy and Minho's body.  
We reached the warehouse, which was on the ground floor.  
San: Don't hesitate to turn this place upside down.  
Chan : Why the hell would a high school have such a massive warehouse anyway...?  
San: Riiight? And all these things that could be used as weapons? It's almost as if it was  
made for this Seonghwa: Hey, take a look at this, will you?  
San : What's up?  
Seonghwa: Remember when Wooyoung said we passed by the warehouse? I remember  
seeing this cupboard open, and filled to the top with some gym equipment inside, but now it's  
emptier.  
San : Clues! Finally!  
Chan : They must be the murder weapon. If they're not here, that means...  
Seonghwa : That means they're either still on school grounds, or already disposed off.  
San : The only place you could dispose off is the pool, isn't it? It's pretty deep!  
Chan : The pool? I meanMonokuma : Sorry to interrupt!  
Seonghwa : You again?  
Monokuma : For your info, disposing evidence into the pool is strictly prohibited! I'll update  
the rules right now, till then, bear with me!  
Chan : So he can update the rules whenever he wants? Scum-!  
San : Calm down, lil guy! What's more important is that we've narrowed the murder weapon  
down to still being in the academy.  
Seonghwa: Let's hurry back to the courtyard and question everyone. Then, we can search  
for the murder weapon and make up theories based on their alibis.  
San : Wooh, that's confusing! My brain's in circles right now!  
Chan : Yeah..you're a big liar.  
San : Ehhhhnyways! Let's hurry back, or we'll miss the big action!  
•Monokuma File, Minho's fatal injury, Warehouse, Missing objects have been added to the  
Truth Bullets•  
San : Oh, look at that! Everyone's here! How convenient, am I right, Mr. Detective?  
Seonghwa : It is rather convenient. Now, start questioning.  
Chan : Hey, Jisung, Changbin!  
Jisung : Awhh..hey there..  
Chan : You seem really depressed..it's understandable though..  
Seonghwa : As I recall, you two were the warehouse pair, right?  
Jisung : You're right! Maan, I can't believe I had to sleep on the warehouse floor!  
Chan : You two slept in the warehouse?  
Changbin: Of course! The dorms were way too far, we wouldn't make it in time. So, we  
decided to make do.  
Seonghwa : I see, so that means many pairs did not return to the dorms.  
San : Isn't that bad? Now we don't have anyone's alibis except for the dorm ones!  
Chan : We could always ask, and then re-check!  
San : Yeah, whatever.  
Seonghwa : Did you two notice anything gone from the warehouse?  
Jisung : Hmm, I don't really know. All I remember is going to sleep and waking up to the  
body discovery announcement! It was terrifying, really!  
Changbin : I don't think anything's misplaced or gone. We checked the warehouse carefully.  
Chan : I see, thanks.  
•Jisung and Changbin's account has been added to the Truth Bullets•  
Wooyoung : Everyone! The four of us were checking the body, but Yeosang said he found  
something suspicious near the first floor hallway.  
Yeosang placed a large bucket filled with shot put balls onto the ground with a loud noise.  
Seonghwa : Is that..  
Yeosang : It was hidden around the corner of the first floor stairs.  
Chan : Are these the missing objects from the warehouse?  
Seonghwa : Hey, look. There's blood on the bottom of the bucket.  
San : Good job, Yeosang! You found the murder weapon!  
Yeosang : Heh, the culprit must've been in a hurry. Why would anyone leave the murder  
weapon lying around the crime scene?  
Seonghwa : ...  
•Bucket and shot put balls have been added to the Truth Bullets.•  
Seonghwa : Oh, hey. Seungmin looks like he needs to tell us something.  
San : What's up?  
Seungmin : Ah, well, you see, Felix and I decided to sleep in one of the classrooms last  
night.  
Seungmin : I woke up earlier than any of you.  
Chan : You..what?  
Seungmin : I...heard a strange noise right before nighttime, so I set up my camera to  
automatically take pictures when a noise is heard. I went to sleep right after.  
Seonghwa : Automatic? I see. So, anything out of it?  
Seungmin : Take a look at this.

  
We crowded around Seungmin, and examined the picture carefully.  
Seungmin : I set it up on one of the desks, aiming right at the hallway, where the noise  
seemed to come from.

  
Seonghwa : Is that..a person?  
San : You're right! Look, they're coming up the stairs!  
Chan : Is that..  
Seonghwa : Their face is obscured. But I can make out one clue.  
San : They're carrying the bucket with the shot put balls!  
Seungmin : I woke up, and as soon as I saw this photo, I knew something was up, so I woke  
up Felix, and we checked the classrooms.  
Seungmin : When we found nothing, we headed downstairs.  
Seungmin : And then, we saw it!  
Seungmin : Mingi, he was kneeling next to the body, both Felix and I saw it.  
Chan : And so, the body discovery announcement played!  
San : Awesome, ain't it? Speculate the culprit yet, Seonghwa?  
Seonghwa : ..I may have an idea.  
Chan : Ah, it's not good to point fingers, let's just wait till the trial..  
Seonghwa : Yeah. That's a point.  
San : Man, booooring. I'll go investigate by myself!  
•Seungmin's photograph has been added to the Truth Bullets.•  
San walked off by himself. Seonghwa turned to me.  
Seonghwa : We should question Mingi, since he was the first one to find the body, wasn't  
he?  
Chan : Do you think it's Mingi?  
Seonghwa : I'm not sure, but if he was with Minho, he must've seen something. Either way,  
we need his account.  
Chan : Hey, Mingi! Over here!  
Mingi : ..What..? You suspect me, now?  
Seonghwa : Not necessarily. Could you tell us what exactly happened before the murder?  
Mingi : It's not me, I'll tell you!  
Mingi : It was right before nighttime, and we were rushing back to the dorm, but since it was  
far, Minho suggested we slept here.  
Mingi : Then, the both of us fell asleep, he was to my left, right where his body is now!  
Mingi : I woke up to a strange feeling, but when I opened my eyes, Minho was laying there -  
dead!  
Seonghwa : Huh..  
Chan : A strange feeling?  
Mingi : I can't describe it but...it's not me!  
Seonghwa : Calm down. We'll decide that in the trial.  
Mingi : B-but-

Monokuma : Aaaalright! Times up! Please gather in the elevator!  
Chan : So early?  
Seonghwa : It's alright. We have all the clues we need.  
Chan : We do?  
And with that, we gathered in the elevator. It was claustrophobic, but no one payed attention  
to that. Solving the murder was way more important, and just like that, the deadly journey of  
despair began.


	3. This Is Our World Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme crying and death in this chapter!

The elevator took us down to a room with a circle of podiums. One of the podiums had a  
black and white picture of Minho with a red X on it.  
Monokuma : Get into position! Please stand in your respective seats.  
Everyone walked up to a podium with their own picture. I took a deep breath and examined  
the small touchpad on my seat.  
Monokuma : Alright! Now for a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will  
determine the results! Discuss your clues, and finally, vote for 'whodunnit'.  
Monokuma : If your votes are right, and you find the blackened, they will be executed. If you  
don't, however, everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened will  
graduate  
Monokuma: Now, let's get this super crazy, awesome, crazy-awesome trial underway!  
-CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION!-  
Seonghwa : Firstly, we need to discuss all the clues stated in the monokuma file. It will then  
help us to narrow down the list of suspects.  
Changbin: No need. I know who the killer is.  
Changbin : It was Mingi.  
Mingi : Huh? No! Why was it me?  
Changbin : Isn't it obvious? Mingi and Minho were partners, meaning they had to stay  
together no matter what! Mingi was the first one to find the body, which naturally means he's  
the only one!"  
Wooyoung: Well, Mingi? Any last words?  
Felix : Mingi's talent is killing too!  
Chan : Wait! We shouldn't decide so fast! Our lives depend on thisJeongin: Yeah, isn't he the Ultimate Hitman? This is definitely fitting for him.  
Mingi : I told you, it's not me!  
Seonghwa : Everyone, quiet.  
Everyone turned to Seonghwa.  
Changbin : Well, I suppose we should hear the Ultimate Detective out!  
Seonghwa : Pointing fingers won't do us any good in a class trial. Now, Chan, recall the  
events.  
Chan : (Uhm, why me?)  
Chan: Right... According to the Monokuma file, Minho died around 3:16 am, due to blunt  
force trauma.  
Chan : During the investigation we found stuff missing from the warehouse. Some shot put  
balls and a bucket.  
Yeosang : But where does that get us? It tells nothing about who the culprit would be!  
Chan: Yes, it does.  
Jeongin : Then tell us! There's no way you can find out from that!  
Chan : (I just need to stay calm and present the right evidence. I can do this.)  
•NON STOP DEBATE START•  
Yeosang : We can't find the culprit based off such little evidence.  
Felix : Isn't there anything else we could use to find the culprit?  
Changbin : I mean, would the culprit really leave so much evidence out?  
Seungmin : You're right, they wouldn't go wrong twice.  
Jeongin : Poor Minho, it'd be so sad if we can't find out!  
Yeosang : Unfortunately, there's •nothing else•  
Chan: No, that's wrong!  
Chan : As I recall, the monokuma file clearly stated the time of death. If we discuss  
everyone's alibis for that time, we can narrow down the list of suspects.  
San : Chan and I were asleep! So were most of us, except the ones in the courtyard,  
warehouse and classroom!  
Chan : San, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Yeosang, Jeongin, Jongho, Hyunjin and I were all  
sleeping outside our dorm rooms.  
Seonghwa : So the ones who don't have alibis are..  
Chan: The Warehouse Pair, Classroom Pair, and Courtyard Pair.  
Seonghwa : In other words, Changbin, Jisung, Mingi, Minho, Felix and Seungmin.  
Chan: Let's start with Felix and Seungmin. Where were you guys?  
Felix : We were in classroom 1-A!  
Seungmin : The dorms were too far, so we decided to sleep in the classroom.  
Chan : Yes. And thereSan : Wait, Are you really satisfied with just that?  
Chan : What?  
San : Can someone prove that those two were REALLY in the classroom?  
Chan : (Here he goes again. It's alright, I have proof for it.)  
Chan : Seungmin's photograph can. He took it from the classroom.  
Felix : He's right! And everyone knows the stairs are right in front of Classroom 1-A!  
Jongho : Right, you can clearly see the stairs in this photo.  
San : Tch..  
San : That's where you gotta improve, Chan.  
Chan : What?  
San : Consider this - Seungmin and Felix were accomplices, and Seungmin is lying about it  
all.  
Seungmin : I'm..what?  
San : The person in the photo is Felix, and they're trying to frame someone else by taking a  
photo.  
San : And there it is! There isn't anyone who can prove their innocence.  
Chan : W-well..  
Seonghwa : There is.  
Seonghwa : There is someone.  
San : Wh-what?  
San: Care to share, Detective Park?  
Everyone stared in confusion, as Seonghwa turned to the monochrome bear,  
Seonghwa : YOU must know, right?  
Monokuma sputters.  
Monokuma : Ahh of course..i guess it wouldn't be fare if I didn't share the vital clues! Your  
monopad shows the locations you've been in with your pairs! Double-check if you care!  
San : But wouldn't mine show the dining hall?  
Seonghwa : If the murder occured during nighttime, it means the "pair" rule ended right then.  
Everyone pulled out their Monopads. San sighed in annoyance.  
San : He's right. It shows me the dorms.  
Chan : Yeah, me too.  
Seungmin : See?  
Felix held his monopad so everyone could say, which clearly said 'Classroom 1-A'  
Chan: I guess that explains it.  
San : Too bad, now that we got that out of the way, what'd you have to say for yourself,  
Mingi?  
Mingi : W-wait! My monopad clearly shows I was in the yard!  
Chan : (Here we go again....)  
•NON-STOP DEBATE START•  
Mingi : My monopad says it! I was in the yard the entire time!  
San : But,, if you went to the warehouse before coming to the yard, it'd show the •last  
location•, wouldn't it?  
Chan : No, that's wrong!  
Chan : Monokuma never said 'last location', but all the locations you've been to! If Mingi went  
to the warehouse, it'd show up on his monopad too!  
San: Ugh, wrong again...  
Yunho : I see! You're right, it does show all the locations I've been to!  
Jongho : Why don't we just check everyone's monopads then?  
Monokuma : Ah! I better delete the records before you find the culprit so easily!  
Seonghwa : W-wait!  
At once, the location records on my monopads vanished.  
San : Amazing, Monokuma! This certainly makes everything way more interesting!  
Chan : (...shut up...!)  
Hongjoong : You know, since we have the photo, it means it was someone who was on the  
first floor or ground floor.  
Jongho : Now that you mention it, it'd be hard to travel to the warehouse and courtyard again  
and again.  
Chan : Hey Seungmin, where is Classroom 1-A again?  
Seungmin : It's on the right side of the hallways!  
Seonghwa : And the stairs on the left lead to the courtyard, right?  
San : Hold on a second..  
San : If the courtyard is right below the left side..  
Chan : That means..!  
San : I see..it's all coming together...  
Seonghwa : It's impossible for Mingi to be the killer.  
Jisung : What? Why? I thought he was the most suspicious one!  
Seonghwa : You know, right, Chan?  
Chan : (I do know this. I should be able to prove Mingi's innocence with just one piece of  
evidence.)  
Chan : Recall Minho's cause of death, and then the murder weapon.  
Jeongin : Blunt force trauma and the bucket!  
Wooyoung : So? That still means Mingi could've hit him from the back with the bucket.  
Chan : No, he couldn't!  
Seonghwa : The blood on the bucket was at the bottom, right?  
Chan : If Mingi hit him, the blood would've been at the sides.  
San : Pfffft, that took you so long? The only logical explanation is that the bucket was  
dropped from the adjacent classroom.  
Seungmin : The adjacent classroom? That's opposite to the one we were in!  
Hyunjin : You're saying that's why the culprit walked up the stairs with the bucket?  
Yeosang : If Mingi wanted to kill Minho, why would he go through the trouble of filling a  
bucket with multiple shot put balls, and not just use one shot put ball?  
Jongho : You'd need the bucket filled only if you needed to drop it on someoneHongjoong : -And kill them instantly!  
Seonghwa : From this, we can conclude how the murder went.  
Jisung : I see! So, Minho was sleeping right under the classroom window, and then the  
culprit dropped the bucket on top of him?  
Seungmin : Hey, do you think the noise I heard before setting up the camera was the culprit  
dropping the bucket?  
Chan : No, I don't think that's it.  
Chan : You set up the camera before the murder occured, right? And slept through it!  
Seungmin : Oh, right! Then, what was the noise?  
San : I can make a guess, you know?  
San : The culprit was climbing the stairs with the bucket in his hands, about to head to the  
classroom...  
San : But, then he heard footsteps - Chan and me, making our way towards the dorms!  
Seonghwa : Perhaps, he was startled and dropped the bucket?  
Chan : That explains the sound we heard!  
Seungmin : That must be it! My camera took this picture a while later too!  
Yeosang: Hey, the warehouse group's been quiet.  
Seonghwa : Something about them has been bothering me for quite a while..  
Chan: What's that?  
Seonghwa : You should know, right? We questioned them together.  
Chan: Right, Changbin said that he only saw stuff there in the day. And Jisung only took cots  
from the shelves.  
Seonghwa : If they really checked the warehouse together, why does Changbin remember  
the stuff, but not Jisung?  
Chan: They're telling two different stories.  
San : And one of them is cleeeeearly lying!  
San : Ah, but before that, I have something to say!  
San : You see, while investigating the warehouse, I found a certain item..  
Hongjoong: Well don't keep us in suspense!  
San took out two small bottle with a monokuma logo on it.  
San : Well? What do these look like?  
Seonghwa : Is that poison?  
Monokuma : Not just any poison! Monokuma's special posion, which can put anyone to  
sleep for hours, and erase their memories alike!  
San : Don't we have two people with the exact symptoms here?  
Chan : (He's right..I can't believe it.)  
Chan : Mingi and Jisung.  
Seonghwa : ....It's just as I thought. Do you see now, Chan?  
Select someone -  
•Seo Changbin •Han Jisung  
>Seo Changbin •Han Jisung  
Chan : Changbin, there's something I need to ask you.  
Changbin : Wh-what?  
Chan : When we asked you if you saw anything replaced in the warehouse, why did you  
answer no? You didn't go to the warehouse after the murder occured, so how did you know  
there was nothing replaced so surely?  
Changbin: Because I-uh, I didn't really leave the warehouse! I said that because I didn't see  
anything missing before I went to sleep!  
Jongho : Went to sleep? Why didn't you mention you went to sleep in the warehouse to  
everyone?  
Changbin: Because I thought it was obvious! Why would I stay up so late?  
San : To commit a murder, duh!  
Seonghwa : Can anyone prove you really went to sleep? If Jisung doesn't remember  
anything, it means he went to sleep before you, so you have no witness.  
Changbin: Yes I can! When Jisung and I woke up, we put the cots away. And when we woke  
up, that was the same time as the body announcement. You didn't see the cots out of place  
when you investigated, did you?  
San : It seems you've dug your own grave.  
Changbin : Wh-what?  
San : Of course Jisung wouldn't remember, if you used the medicine on him, that is!  
Chan: So you're saying that Changbin knocked Jisung out with the medicine?  
Changbin : What are you even saying? That's impossible!  
Seonghwa : I remember Mingi saying he woke up with a strange feeling.  
Seonghwa : He also mentioned him instantly falling asleep, right after Minho suggested the  
courtyard.  
San : That's right. This medicine was used on both Jisung and Mingi.  
Seonghwa : That makes it clear who the culprit is.  
Chan : The only one who could've dropped the bucket from the classroom window above  
is...  
(Select someone)  
>Seo Changbin  
DECIDE  
Chan : It can only be you.  
Jeongin : Changbin! It would be easy because he was close by, and had enough time before  
Jisung and Mingi woke up!  
Changbin : You're wrong! There's a flaw! There's a flaw in your argument!  
Chan : It's done, Changbin. I can prove it with your own words.  
Changbin : What-? What do you-?  
Chan : When we questioned you and Jisung, he clearly didn't remember anything about the  
warehouse, except what happened before he went to sleep.  
Chan : When we asked you if there was something missing from the warehouse..  
San : You denied!  
Chan : When your answer should've been 'I don't know'!  
Changbin : I don't understand a word you're saying! If you asked me, of course I'd say no, I  
didn't see anything missing!  
Chan : If there was nothing missing, how would you know for so sure? You never went back  
to the warehouse after the body was found!  
Seonghwa : San, Chan and I were the only ones who investigated the warehouse.  
San : I mean....unless you're the killer, you wouldn't know, right?  
Changbin : ...no..  
Changbin : ...that's..wrong...  
Chan : I'll put an end to this. I'll go over the entire case again, if it'll be the final proof!  
-CLOSING ARGUMENTACT 1 -  
First, Monokuma gave us our pairs and locations. Then, everyone headed down together,  
and dispersed. Our culprit was assigned the warehouse, along with Jisung.  
Jisung, totally unaware, entered the warehouse and started checking, but the culprit had  
other plans.  
ACT 2 -  
It was soon nighttime, and everyone in the dorms went to sleep. Everyone in the classrooms  
too, went to sleep. Jisung got the cots from the shelves, but before he could turn around, the  
culprit knocked him out with Monokuma's special medicine. Then, the real plan begun.  
ACT 3 -  
While Minho and Mingi were outside in the courtyard, our culprit carried a certain set of items  
\- a bucket and shot put balls towards the classroom above them. Pouring all the shot put  
balls into the bucket, the culprit was able to create an extremely heavy blunt object.  
ACT 4 -  
When Mingi and Minho finally fell asleep, the culprit set their plan in action.  
The culprit held the bucket above them and let go, dropping it along with the shot put balls  
on top of Minho's head, who died immediately due to the impact of the blows.  
ACT 5 -  
The culprit retreated, and made his way to the warehouse, thus framing Mingi, but they  
made one mistake. They forgot to dispose off the medicine bottles, and hid the bucket  
incredibly close to the crime scene. After returning to the warehouse, they went to sleep,  
peacefully because they believed their plan was flawlessly executed.  
ACT 6 -  
Mingi and Seungmin woke up at the same time. Mingi was frozen in place due to shock, and  
Seungmin brought Felix as a witness to the crime. Mingi was thus framed, and the rest of us,  
along with the culprit, rushed towards the crime scene.  
Chan : And that concludes the events of this case, isn't that right, Seo Changbin, the ultimate  
songwriter?  
Changbin : I..no..  
Felix : So it was you!  
Mingi : Bastard! You tried to frame me!  
Jeongin : Mingi, we're sorry too! We suspected you!  
Mingi : Hey, it's all good!  
Monokuma : Bwa-hahahahahha! It seems the trial has come to a closure.  
Monokuma : Ahem! Now then! Pull the lever and cast your votes! Remember that refusing to  
vote means death!  
A monitor was brought down, and displayed all the votes. It was clear that everybody,  
including Changbin, voted for himself.  
Monokuma : Thrills! Chills! Kills! It seems like....all of you are right! The blackened who killed  
Minho, is Seo Changbin!  
Jeongin : Changbin, why?  
Jongho : Why would you do that?  
Hyunjin : I thought we were friends!  
Yunho : Apologize to Minho and Mingi, now!  
Chan : Changbin..  
Changbin : Monokuma! It was all Monokuma!  
Seonghwa : What?  
Changbin : Monokuma...threatened me. He told me he'd kill me if there was no murder till  
the next day..  
Changbin : Then, Minho told me something.  
Changbin : He said he was told the same thing, and suggested we plan a murder together.  
Changbin : The original plan..was the same. Minho would lure Mingi to the courtyard and put  
him to sleep with the medicine, and I'd do the same to Jisung in the warehouse.  
Changbin : And then, I'd drop the bucket on Mingi.  
Mingi : You would've killed me?  
San : But you clearly didn't do that! Why not? Why change your plan in the middle of it?  
Changbin : I was stupid to agree to it. Right before I dropped the bucket, I realised this plan  
was a way for Minho to kill me. If Mingi died, everyone would blame Minho, but if he  
revealed the truth, then I'd be the one dying.  
Changbin : I'd be the one executed, because I dropped the bucket!  
Seonghwa : And so, you decided to kill Minho instead?  
San : Well, what good did that do you? You're still caught as the blackened!  
Changbin : I don't..I don't wanna die! Save me, Chan!  
Monokuma : Sorry to interrupt the moment you were having, but you cannot be saved. Now  
then! I've prepared a very special punishment for Seo Changbin.  
Changbin : Please, I'm begging you, CHAN, SAVE ME!!!"  
Monokuma : Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

[The students eyed Changbin with suspicion and a look of betrayal, till a metal chokehold  
grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into another room.  
He was pulled into a chair. A table, and writing equipment was set into position for him. He  
was seen on a monitor, for all the students to watch.

ULTIMATE SONGWRITER SEO CHANGBIN EXECUTION - MATRYOSHKA *START*

Hundreds of monokuma occupied the audience, and cheered. Changbin picked up the pen  
with shaky hands.  
A dagger went into Changbin's side.  
He can't hesitate. The dagger puncturing his skin only fueled him with adrenaline. Another  
dagger. He froze up again. Slowly, he started writing whatever came to mind.  
Changbin's body was dribbling with sweat. His hand gripped the pen hard, and his  
handwriting got sloppier with every second. But as long as he wrote, he was alive. The bar  
on the meter went higher and higher. Blood seeping from Changbin's wounds made a puddle  
under his chair. The crowd of monokumas started cheering louder, making Changbin write  
faster. The bar went up steadily, till it was almost full. Changbin reached the end of the  
paper. Two monitors behind him lit up, with the words "SUCCESS"  
But, suddenly, a monokuma jumped up from the crowd with a hammer.  
The Monokuma smashed the hammer down on the machine, and the display on the monitor  
changed to "FAIL". The machine came crashing down on Changbin's head, his skull  
cracking. His face slammed on the desk. Blood fell from his head, just like he had done to  
Minho. And then, It was done.  
The monitor shut down, and everyone in the trial ground screamed with terror.]  
Seonghwa didn't show an expression as he averted his eyes from the screen.  
San : This is what happens when we look for the truth  
Monokuma : Puhuhu...Thrills! Chills! Kills! Now you may collect your reward and explore new  
places in the school! Good luck!  
Hongjoong: R-reward..?!  
Monokuma tossed a key at Chan.  
Chan : Wait, what's this?  
Monokuma, disappearing : Puhuhu! Find out for yourself!  
Chan : (Damn that bear...after all this...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BINNIE STANS IM SO SORRY I WAS SOBBING THRU THIS CHAPTER TOO


End file.
